<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Travesura by IKO_20_02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941522">Travesura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKO_20_02/pseuds/IKO_20_02'>IKO_20_02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dulce o travesura, Kageyama siendo un niño inocente, Karasuno, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Oikawa siendo no tan inocente</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKO_20_02/pseuds/IKO_20_02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Solo los niños piden dulce o truco, y esperan un caramelo, Tobio-chan— dijo divertido— así que crece rápido ¿bien?</p><p>¿Qué significaba eso?</p><p>Kageyama de 12 años no quería saber, pero el de 15 (casi 16) si quería</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Travesura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mi primer historia aquí. En realidad me gusta mucho esta pareja así como IwaOiKage. Así que tal vez escriba más sobre esto. No, definitivamente habrá más de esto. </p><p>Bye~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una tonta tradición en Kitagawa Daiichi, en realidad si no fuera por Kindaichi y Kunimi no se habría unido a esto, más que nada porque lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Prefería pasar el rato practicando, pero también era cierto que necesitaba convivir más con sus compañeros, eso es lo que había dicho Iwaizumi-san. </p><p>Tobio sostuvo su bolsa adornada con algunos dibujos de Halloween mientras esperaba a que los alumnos mayores dejaran dulces en ella. La maestra de inglés había idea esta actividad, básicamente consistía en que los de primero tenían que pedir dulces a los de segundo y tercero, incluso a maestros y coordinadores, no era obligatorio pero todos estaban emocionados por alguna razón que Tobio no entendía. Solo eran dulces.</p><p>Tampoco es que hablara mucho, solo se ponía detrás de Kindaichi y este pedía (en un extraño y desordenado acento) dulce o travesura, para ser justos también Kunimi hacía lo mismo. </p><p>Al final del día tenía varios dulces en su poder y se las había arreglado para no ir con los de tercer año, al menos los que él conocía. Oikawa no le daría dulces de cualquier forma, aún no entendía porque no le agradaba si para él no había nadie mejor. Oikawa era todo lo que él quisiera ser algún día, eso que puede que tuviera un pequeño crush con el mayor. Solo uno pequeño. Muy pequeño… básicamente no podía encontrarlo en los pasillos porque salía corriendo. El gimnasio era otra cosa. No soportaba estar lejos de él mientras practicaban.</p><p>Oikawa era sorprendente.</p><p>Ahora estaban en el gimnasio, ya llevaban su ropa de deporte y los de tercero no llegaban, así que en lugar de ponerse a entrenar decidieron “ver el botín”. Tobio no entendía como esto era un botín o porque era mejor eso que entrenar, pero se quejaría luego.</p><p>Se sentó en el suelo junto a sus demás compañeros y saco sus dulces teniendo cuidado de no juntarlos con los otros. Pronto empezaron a hablar sobre quién tenía más y Kindaichi había dicho que ellos porque “Kageyama tiene cara adorable y las chicas nos dan más por eso”. Al final Tobio tenía la cara roja al pensar en eso, no sabía porque su cara era adorable si sus compañeros decían que daba miedo.</p><p>—¡Oh, vaya! Parece que nuestros bebés consiguieron algo bueno—</p><p>Kageyama casi sale corriendo al escuchar la voz de Oikawa detrás de él. Una cosa era entrenar en el mismo lugar y otra muy diferente era que llegara así. Tenía que mentalizarse para estar junto a él, no podía sorprenderlo o su pequeño corazón saldría de su pecho.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿no deberían estar entrenando?— se hincó junto a ellos, justo a un lado de Kageyama que se negó a girar su cabeza—¡podría dejarlos ir esta vez si me dan dulces!— dijo una voz animada.</p><p>Después se escuchó un golpe seguido de los gemidos de dolor de Oikawa. No era difícil saber que paso.</p><p>—Iwa-chan, no seas malo. Solo quería un poco— se quejó el capitán sobando la parte detrás de su cabeza.</p><p>—Ya basta, Shittykawa. No puedes molestar a los de primero ni quitarles sus dulces— gruño el otro chico después de volver a golpear a su mejor amigo. Después dirigió su vista a ellos —parece que se divirtieron hoy—</p><p>Kageyama creía que Iwaizumi era increíble, confiable y amable. También era el As y de alguna forma, todos creían en él. No importa que tan buena sea la defensa, Iwaizumi Hajime podría derrotarla. Escucho una queja a su lado y giro por reflejo mirando a Oikawa. </p><p>Este tenía su vista fija en él con un leve puchero. </p><p>—Tobio-chan, si te gusta Iwa-chan no seas tan obvio— se quejo. Kageyama casi deja de respirar.</p><p>—No es así… a mí no… Iwaizumi-san no me… no digas eso— murmuró nervioso mientras juntaba de nuevo sus dulces. Oikawa lo hacía sentir incómodo.</p><p>—No parece que eso se acierto ¡Ay! Perdón Iwa-chan— volvió a sobar nunca después de otro golpe —como sea, tenemos dulces para ustedes. Los estuvimos esperando, pero no llegaron.</p><p>—Kageyama no quería ir por…</p><p>—¡No es cierto! — gritó nervioso deteniendo la respuesta de Kindaichi. Tanto él como Kunimi sonreían, eran tan molestos.</p><p>—¿Tobio-chan, no querías ver a Iwa-chan? ¿Estabas avergonzado? — </p><p>Odiaba cuando Oikawa se burlaba de él, aunque creía que la mayoría de esas veces no lo notaba en el momento. No quería verlo a él, sentía vergüenza porque estaba comportando como un niño de 12 años. Quería que Oikawa lo viera como alguien mayor también.</p><p>—Yo no… no es eso. Solo, no quería verte Oikawa-san, porque te burlarías de mi— murmuró molesto. Odiaba no poder comprender mejor a su mayor.</p><p>—Ow Tobio-chan, igual me voy a reír de ti. Pero venga, ¡pídeme que te de dulces! Anda anda anda. Si no lo haces no le daré a nadie— </p><p>Kageyama suspiro irritado. Podía vivir sin los dulces de Oikawa, pero sabía que este nunca lo dejaría olvidarlo después, solo le quedaba soportar la situación.</p><p>Tomo su bolsa y la extendió al mayor, era consiente que su rostro estaba rojo de sobremanera y que probablemente se veía patético. Todo lo que quería era jugar volleyball e ir a su casa.<br/>
—Oikawa…san— le llamo con vos lenta y suave mientras sus manos temblaban. ¿Por qué esto se sentía mal? — ¿dulce o travesura?</p><p>El tercer año soltó una risa bastante alegre y se inclinó un poco sobre él mirándolo con aquellos ojos cafés, casi como si pudieran ver a través de él.</p><p>—Travesura—</p><p>Aún con la forma en que lo dijo y como observo a Tobio el resto del entrenamiento, Oikawa dejó varios dulces de cereza en su bolsa, al igual que en la de Kindaichi y Kunimi. También tuvieron que preguntar a Iwaizumi quien les regaló chocolates. </p><p>Kageyama cerró su casillero. Otra vez se había quedado solo entrenando, por lo general no tenía problemas con eso ya que no había nadie más que su abuelo para esperarlo en casa y esa noche había tenido que trabajar. Así que se podría decir que estaría solo. Quería llegar pronto de cualquier forma, vería un maratón de volleyball mientras comía sus dulces. </p><p>—Yo-ho Tobio-chan— </p><p>Casi deja caer sus cosas de la impresión. No era extraño que Oikawa se quedara también, por alguna razón el mayor siempre esperaba hasta que él se fuera para hacer lo mismo. Se quedaba en la entrada de la escuela hasta que Kageyama llegaba a la parada del autobús ya que su casa quedaba algo lejos, casi llegando a esa escuela Karasuno. Pero esta era la primera vez que hablaba con él directamente.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo, Oikawa-san? — pregunto por cortesía, sabía que el otro Setter no aceptaría nada de él.</p><p>—Aún no te doy tu travesura—</p><p>¿Eh?</p><p>Antes de que pudiera preguntar a lo que se refería ya estaba apoyado contra los casilleros con el cuerpo más grande sobre él. Sus manos apoyadas a su costado y la mirada fija en la suya.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru era atractivo, por algo tenía un grupo de fans que lo seguían a todas partes. Su rostro era hermoso y agradable, su sonrisa era alegre y sus ojos tranquilos. </p><p>Kageyama no veía nada de eso hoy. Su rostro serio sólo sirvió para recordarle que era dos años mayor, que era un niño en comparación. Su sonrisa no mostraba más que peligro y sus ojos lo intimidaban. Tobio sintió que se pondría a llorar, no era bueno manejando a otras personas tan cerca de él. Y más aún si era por quien suspiraba entre clases. </p><p>—Oikawa-san… tengo que ir casa… por favor, podría… mmm—</p><p>¿Qué estaba pasando?</p><p>¿Oikawa le estaba besando?</p><p>Su primer beso.</p><p>Contrario a lo que esperaba, era cálido. Un contacto tierno y suave, como si estuviera consiente que Tobio nunca había hecho esto antes. Quitando el miedo inicial se concentró en el contacto entre ambos. Sus labios siendo pesados con paciencia mientras sentía una mano sujetarse a su cintura sin ir más allá.</p><p>Oikawa le enseño donde poner las manos y le ayudo a sostenerse cuando se puso en la punta de sus pies para besarlo mejor. Acarició el cabello castaño y disfrutó del momento con el terror de que fuera un sueño.</p><p>Cuando se separaron el capitán tenía una sonrisa de lado, como si acabara de ganar un partido muy importante. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, porque para él no había pasado más de unos segundos, pero a juzgar por como el cielo ahora era completamente oscuro suponía que llevaban ya un rato.<br/>
Observo a Oikawa de reojo sin saber que hacer ahora. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Tenía que hacer algo? ¿Entonces también le gustaba a Oikawa? ¿Serían novios? Tobio no estaba seguro que su abuelo le dejara tener novio aún, era muy joven. Pensó que después de que conociera a Oikawa cambiaria de idea, porque era el mejor jugador de todos.</p><p>—Vamos, Tobio-chan. Hay que salir de aquí— </p><p>Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la salida. </p><p>¿En qué estaba pensando? Oikawa besaba a muchas chicas y chicos, Tobio solo había sido parte del montón. Uno más de la lista que poco a poco se hacía más grande. De repente sintió ganas de llorar, esto no era correcto. </p><p>—Tobio-chan— </p><p>—Oikawa-san—</p><p>Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se callaron también. Tobio, al menos, no sabía que decir, pero Oikawa se detuvo para verlo un momento. Después sonrió un poco y se inclinó para dejar un beso en su mejilla y otro dulce de cereza en sus manos.<br/>
Cereza.</p><p>Los labios de Oikawa tenían sabor a esos dulces.</p><p>—Solo los niños piden dulce o truco, y esperan un caramelo, Tobio-chan— dijo divertido— así que crece rápido ¿bien? Nos vemos </p><p>Y después nada.</p><p>¿Los niños esperaban caramelos?</p><p>¿Qué más podía esperar del dulce o truco?</p><p>El resto del año fue igual, no hubo más besos. No hubo más caricias, pero cada viernes recibía un dulce de cereza por parte de mayor. Aun no entendía que significaba eso.</p><p>Incluso después de aquel incidente entre ambos, todos los viernes iba a su casa comiendo un caramelo. Pero de alguna forma le sabia más amargo, no eran tan ricos si no estaban en los labios de Oikawa.</p><p>Años después aún no comprendía el significado tras las palabras de su antiguo capitán.</p><p>Estaba en Karasuno, con su nuevo equipo, tenía 15 años (casi 16, Hinata idiota) y Tanaka estaba hablando con Noya sobre truco y trato.</p><p>—¡Ojalá Kyoko-san me pidiera dulce o travesura! — dijo bastante animado.</p><p>—Hay menores aquí, así que deja de “ensuciar” un juego para niños. Es horrible— contesto el capitán mirando mal a sus menores.</p><p>—El año pasado no dijiste eso cuando jugamos dulce o travesura— dijo Suga mirando el rostro sonrojado de Daiichi. </p><p>¿Ah?</p><p>—¿Eso que significa? — preguntó Kageyama, tal vez ahora si supiera a que se refería Oikawa, después de todo… necesitaba entenderlo mejor.</p><p>Pero lamento hacer tal pregunta.</p><p>Tanaka había sido demasiado explícito en algunas formas, aunque Suga había tratado de detenerlo la mayoría de las veces. Tanto él como Hinata y Yamaguchi tenían la cara roja después de descubrir tal cosa, pero Tsukishima no. Al final de cuentas, él era raro. </p><p>¿A eso se refería Oikawa?</p><p>¿Esperaba que Kageyama hiciera… esas cosas?</p><p>—Yo-ho, Tobio-chan—</p><p>Se detuvo en seco al notar en la entrada de Karasuno al capitán de Aoba Jhosai, llevaba su chaqueta blanca y azul junto al resto de su uniforme de deporte. No quería decirlo, pero Oikawa se veía bien con esa ropa. Pero eso no quitaba que estaba aquí… mierda.</p><p>Se giró al buscar a su equipo (que seguían en su tonta conversación de dulce o trato), no quería que metieran a Oikawa en eso, aún no estaba listo. Así que fue y le sujetó la mano para salir corriendo lejos de la escuela. Aun no, no se creía capaz de soportar tal situación. Oikawa, Tanaka y Noya juntos no sería bueno para su pobre ansiedad.</p><p>—Vaya, Tobio-chan, tenías prisa ¿no? — </p><p>Kageyama lo miro mal mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Ahora ¿cómo explicar esto?</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí, Oikawa-san? — </p><p>La sonrisa que le dio hizo que recordara ese día. Se dejo arrastrar hasta un callejón apoyando la espalda contra la pared mientras sus manos temblaban sujetando su mochila. Odiaba lo intimidante que podía ser el mayor.</p><p>—¿Dulce o travesura? —</p><p>—¿Eh? —</p><p>—¿Dulce o travesura? — se inclinó un poco más hacia él, ahora la distancia no era tan grande, no tendría que ponerse en puntas para llegar a él. No necesitaría que le sujetara para mantener el equilibrio y… —¿Tobio-chan, en que estás pensando? — </p><p>La sonrisa en sus labios, los ojos castaños y el rostro hermoso. Aún quería a Oikawa, su corazón aún latía con fuerza por tenerlo cerca. Tobio no iba a superarlo pronto de seguir así. En ese momento recordó aquellas anécdotas de parte de Tanaka y otras de Suga. ¿Así es como juegan los mayores? ¿A eso se refería Oikawa?</p><p>—Y yo que vine con la esperanza de que ya llegara el momento— dijo con leve tono decepcionado. Después sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo de cereza y lo extendió a Tobio — aquí, toma esto, conseguí uno para ti porque…—</p><p>—Travesura —</p><p>Ahora fue el turno de Oikawa para sorprenderse y quedarse viendo al menor. </p><p>—¿Eh? —</p><p>—Travesura, dije travesura — </p><p>Bien, ahora solo debía rogar para que ambos estuvieran en la misma sintonía. Realmente esperaba eso, de lo contrario estaría avergonzado de ahí hasta el torneo y no se atrevería a verle la cara nunca más.</p><p>La risa burlona de Oikawa resonó en el callejón. Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse así por él.</p><p>—Tobio-chan, realmente… ¿qué te hicieron esos cuervos? ¿Dónde está mi adorable kohai? — </p><p>El castaño puso en sus labios aquel dulce de cereza, se inclinó un poco y volvió a besarlo.</p><p>No fue igual. </p><p>Esta vez se sintió correcto.</p><p>Y caliente.</p><p>Demasiado.</p><p>Paso sus brazos alrededor de Oikawa y acaricio su cabello mientras sus labios eran mordidos por el castaño. Le robaba en aliento y no podía importarle menos porque se sentía bien. Sabia a dulce de cereza y su cuerpo parecía totalmente de acuerdo en dejarse tocar. </p><p>Aquellas manos marcadas por el entrenamiento sujetaban su cintura y se deslizaban hacia abajo y arriba. Le tocaban y esta vez no se sentía incómodo o tenso, ahora estaba bien. </p><p>El dulce de cereza entre sus labios empezó a desaparecer conforme más pasaba el tiempo. La lengua del mayor hacia maravillas en su boca y el calor aumento desde su estómago hasta su rostro, por lo que tuvo separarse. Aprovecho para recuperar el aire que había perdido y no se había dado cuenta. Apoyo sus manos en el pecho del mayor y la frente contra su hombro mientras daba grandes bocadas.</p><p>—Tobio-chan—</p><p>—mmm—</p><p>—Tengo más dulces en mi casa—</p><p>Kageyama se tensó un momento, realmente… Oikawa Tooru iba a matarlo de la impresión un día de estos. Pero…</p><p>—Oikawa-san, no necesito dulces. Ya no soy un niño—</p><p>—Realmente, no te dejare juntarte con esos cuervos de nuevo, mi pobre Tobio-chan—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y eso fue todo, tal vez haga esto desde el punto de vista de Oikawa. Ya veremos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>